


An MIT Halloween

by bethy_277



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Kid Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethy_277/pseuds/bethy_277
Summary: Coming to MIT had been difficult, having almost lost his mentor when he had snapped to save the entire universe, and Peter had really struggled. If it hadn’t been for Ned and Harley- who he had met shortly after he came back and become good friends with- he didn’t think he would have made it past the first few weeks at school. He had called both May and Tony that first week, hysterical and begging to come back to New York. May had been patient, Tony had been ready to get in his car to drive to him to help him through it, and Harley and Ned had been there and talked him down both times.**Peter is a college student at MIT and Tony brings Morgan up for some trick-or-treating.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Iron Dad Secret Santa 2019





	An MIT Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sam-is-non-stop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sam-is-non-stop).



> I so thoroughly enjoyed taking part in this fic exchange and taking the three prompts and kind of combining them a little bit to get to this Halloween at MIT with our favorite Mechanic and his kiddos, plus a slightly extra kiddo briefly.
> 
> This is for sam-is-non-stop. :)
> 
> I couldn’t find if MIT actually does this- but for the sake of this- it totally 100% does.

“Are you even paying attention?” Ned nudged Peter as he looked down at his phone. He glanced up to see his friend looking at him. The two of them were sitting in their Chemistry class and Peter had lost focus minutes before when he had seen that Tony had texted him. He hadn’t seen the man in person since he had moved him and Harley into MIT in August and he really missed him. 

Coming to MIT had been difficult, having almost lost his mentor when he had snapped to save the entire universe, and Peter had really struggled. If it hadn’t been for Ned and Harley- who he had met shortly after he came back and become good friends with- he didn’t think he would have made it past the first few weeks at school. He had called both May and Tony that first week, hysterical and begging to come back to New York. May had been patient, Tony had been ready to get in his car to drive to him to help him through it, and Harley and Ned had been there and talked him down both times. 

“Yep.” Peter replied as he looked up at the professor. Chemistry was one of Peter’s favorite subjects so he didn’t have to pay attention as much as he did in some of his other classes.

“Who are you texting?” Ned asked as he stared at the whiteboard and wrote down what the professor was talking about. 

“Tony.”

“About what?”

“He’s thinking he’s going to bring Morgan to the dorms for trick or treating on Friday. Pepper’s out of town and he thought he might make a weekend out of it, and have her come to the dorms.” Peter smiled. 

He hadn’t known Morgan that long but he knew the little girl loved Halloween more than anything, even Christmas and dressing up was her absolute favorite. He had learned that she had dressed up as a witch the past three years and for her fifth Halloween that she was interested in being Spiderman. Morgan had been beside herself when she had been introduced to Peter in the hospital after Tony had woken up and introduced Peter as Spiderman, someone who Morgan apparently knew all about. 

“That’ll be fun!” Ned replied a little too loudly and two students sitting in front of them turned around to glare at them and Ned winced. “Sorry.” 

“He hasn’t mentioned it to Morgan yet. He’s checking with Harley and I-” Peter paused as his phone buzzed again and he looked back down to see a message from Harley. “And that’s Harley.” 

_ 11:40am Harley Tony text you? _

_ 11:41am Peter Yep _

_ 11:42am Harley I told him I’m available. Are you? _

_ 11:43am Peter Yep _

_ 11:44am Harley Can you say more than Yep? _

_ 11:45am Peter Yep _

_ 11:46am Harley I hate you.  _

Peter laughed slightly as he put his phone away again. He was so glad for Ned and Harley, grateful that he had the two of them in his life, and grateful that the two of them had connected so quickly when they had met. The three of them shared a quad at MIT- there should have been a fourth person with them, but Tony and Rhodey had used their sway with the school and gotten the three of them a room to themselves, which they hadn’t argued. 

Peter had struggled after the battle, after seeing Tony nearly die and both Ned and Harley who knew his alter-ego was and that he was struggling. A person who didn’t know them wouldn’t have understood or been able to know everything, and Tony had been extremely clear that he didn’t want another person in there. Peter didn’t know exactly what the two men had done but none of the teenagers had argued about it. 

“Are we doing the pumpkins tonight?” Ned asked a few moments later. The entire dorm was planning on carving out pumpkins in order to help decorate the dorm. Peter had hesitantly agreed before, not super enthusiastic about it, but now he had more of a reason. He wanted Morgan to enjoy the experience of trick-or-treating in the halls.

“Definitely.” Peter affirmed.

Their professor let them go a few minutes later, slightly earlier than the class end time and Peter and Ned bolted out. Tony had texted Peter back to let him know that he had mentioned it to Morgan and she had been over the moon excited that she would get to see her favorite boys and get to dress up as Spiderman. 

As they left class, Peter and Ned parted ways. Peter didn’t have any more classes for the day so he headed back to the dorm room while Ned headed to the library for his study session he had with some students from a different class.

“Yo Pete! Do you want to help us decorate?” One of the RA’s yelled out to Peter as he entered the dorm building. There were tables filled with bags spread out around the media area and multiple people were hanging up halloween decorations. 

“Peter!” Harley’s voice called out and he looked up to see him haphazardly standing on a chair hanging up decorations.

“You know Tony would kill you if he saw you doing that.” Peter called back out to him and Harley just laughed. 

“He’s not here. Get up here and help me.” 

-

“What is that supposed to be exactly Ned?” Harley asked Ned as they sat around the table later that evening. 

“It’s Spiderman.” Ned replied. He turned his pumpkin around so that Peter, who was sitting on the other side of the table could see. 

“Um, is it meant to be a full body profile?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“It’s supposed to be Spiderman swinging.” Ned replied as his face dropped slightly. “I found it online and wanted to copy it. I’m not artistic, you know this!”

“It’s a great effort Ned.” Harley smirked as he worked on his own pumpkin. “I’m sure Morgan will totally appreciate it.”

“What are you working on Harley?” Ned shot back as he abandoned his pumpkin, shoving it towards the middle of the table, apparently giving up on it.

“Iron Man.” Harley turned his around to show the other two and Ned nearly swore at him. 

“Are you serious?”

Harley’s Iron Man pumpkin was perfect, and Peter could instantly tell that the Iron Man suit was meant to be lounging on a couch. 

“Where did you get that idea?” Peter asked as he turned back to his simple Spider pumpkin. He didn’t have the artistic ability that Harley had and didn’t want to ruin his pumpkin. 

“This is how I met Tony. I know I’ve told you this before. The suit was lying on the couch in the garage.” 

“I cannot believe you remember that.” Ned commented and Harley scoffed.

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember the first time you met Tony Ned.” 

“I mean I do because it’s Tony Stark, but weren’t you like 8 when you met him?” 

“Yep but like you said Ned, it’s Tony Stark. He broke into the garage and needed my help.” 

Peter laughed slightly as he went back to his pumpkin. Ned left his half-finished pumpkin in the middle of the table as he leaned over to try to help Peter with his. 

*

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and before Peter knew it it was Friday and the dorms were completely decorated to the max. Morgan had called him from Tony’s phone when they had left New York, informing Peter how excited she was, and that she was going to call Harley and tell him the same. Harley had been in the same room at the time but Morgan hadn’t listened to that, and had made Tony call Harley as well. Tony had been laughing in the background during the entire second call. 

Ned had gone to hang out with some of his other friends, in order to let Harley and Peter spend time with Morgan and Tony by themselves. He hadn’t said so, but Peter knew it was because of how much he had struggled and still struggled with missing Tony, and Ned didn’t want to monopolize any of the time Peter would get to spend with Tony. Peter appreciated it beyond measure and knew that Ned was one of the best friends that he could have.

Peter and Harley were standing outside the dorm in their halloween costumes when Tony and Morgan pulled up. They were planning on trick or treating in the dorms and then heading over to some of the neighborhoods and if Morgan didn’t get bored, would head into Boston for more and for dinner.. 

“Petey! Harley!” Morgan shouted out through her open window as they parked the car, and Tony came around to open her door and get her out of the carseat. Tony hadn’t dressed up, to Peter’s surprise, but Morgan did have a Spiderman outfit on. Peter could tell it had come from a store as it didn’t fit her properly.

“I’m surprised you didn’t make her a costume.” Harley commented as Tony and Morgan reached them.

“Pepper wouldn’t let me.” Tony replied dryly, as he put his arms around Peter to give him a hug. Morgan threw her arms around Harley’s legs. “I tried but only got the torso completed before she stopped me. Nice costumes though.”

“We worked hard on them.” Peter replied. Morgan had requested that the two of them dress up as Bruce and Thor and they had done so half-heartedly, not having much of an opportunity to get costumes in the 24 hour warning that Morgan had given them. Peter was wearing all green and had even painted his face green, while Harley had a fake hammer and a long blond wig over his hair. 

“Clearly.” Tony answered wryly. 

“I like them.” Morgan cried as she let go of Harley’s legs to hug Peter’s legs. “Hi Petey.”

“Hi Morgs. I like your costume.” 

“I look like you!” Morgan cried out and Harley, Tony and Peter all hurriedly shushed her. “Sorry.”

“Are you ready? Our dorm is all decorated.” Harley asked and Morgan nodded excitedly. She put her arms up and Peter swung her up into his arms. She was getting big and Peter knew he wouldn’t be able to carry her for very much longer. Tony locked the car behind them and the four of them headed inside the building. Morgan kicked her legs around Peter’s torso excitedly. 

One of the RA’s was standing inside the door and she greeted them happily. “Hi Peter, Harley. Who is this?” 

“This is Morgan and Tony.” 

“Hello there. I’m Sarah. Your costume is great Morgan.” 

“Thank you. He’s my favorite!” Morgan replied smiling. 

“He’s one of my favorites too. Him and Thor. Are you going to be trick-or-treating? Anyone who has candy has their doors open, and then there is plenty of games down here in our media room and you can come play them later.” 

“Candy!” Morgan cried out happily, clearly not having listened to half of what Sarah had said. 

“Have fun!” Sarah called out as Peter headed down the hallway. Morgan squirmed out of his arms and he set her on the ground as she dashed ahead. 

“Slow down Morgan. Wait for us.” Tony called and Morgan huffed, but stopped at the first open door for candy. 

“Trick or Treat!” She yelled out and laughter from inside the room followed. 

“Oh boy, this’ll be fun.” Tony muttered and both Peter and Harley laughed.

\--

“Movie! Movie! Halloween movie!” Morgan yelled as she dashed around Peter, Harley and Tony in the dorm room. Due to the room only being occupied by three people, they had been able to have some furniture and the tv in the dorm room. They had taken her trick-or-treating with Morgan for a number of hours and then gone into the city for dinner, and come back to the dorms.

“Morgan, stop yelling.” Tony instructed, and Morgan just stuck her tongue out at him. “Morgan Stark.”

“Sit down Morgs. We can put Casper on.” Peter motioned towards the couch and Morgan bounded over and climbed up onto the couch. Her bag of candy came with her, and she put a lollipop in her mouth. 

“Okay, here we go.” Harley turned the tv on and put the dvd on. They had specifically gotten some movies aimed at more Morgan’s age for this exact situation. She patted the cushions next to her and Peter and Harley sat down while Tony sat down in the extra chair. 

Morgan lasted halfway into the movie before she fell asleep, her head on Peter’s lap and feet on Harley’s. Peter gently stroked her hair as she slept in his lap and she didn’t stir. Peter glanced over from the movie to see Tony staring at them. 

“Tony?” Peter asked and Tony smiled.

“Just thinking about how much I wanted this, and how glad I am to have it.” Tony said softly. “My three favorite young ones together. I could have missed out on this.”

“I’m really glad you didn’t.” Peter replied. 

“I am too. Life would be far too boring without you.” Harley chimed up as he turned his eyes from the tv. 

He adjusted Morgan’s feet in his lap slightly and put her candy bag down on the floor. He had discarded his hammer and the wig on the floor after spending most of the night itching his head from how itchy the wig was. After attempting to take it off one time, Morgan had demanded he put it back on, and everyone knew not to argue with Morgan when she was hyped up on sugar.

“It would indeed.” Tony smirked. “Are you two coming back for Thanksgiving?” 

“Definitely.” Harley answered and Peter nodded.

“May mentioned Thanksgiving at the Cabin with Happy and Colonel Rhodes?” Peter asked. He was beyond excited at the prospect of spending time with Tony and the others. He tried to keep his voice even, but judging by the looks that both Tony and Harley gave him he knew he didn’t succeed very well. He blushed slightly at their looks and Tony smiled softly at him.

“That’s the plan kid. Your aunt is not allowed in the kitchen though.” 


End file.
